


Do (Not) Exist

by Nande_chan



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: It is a hot afternoon when Saga hears strange sounds in the Pope's hall.





	Do (Not) Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No existes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731878) by [Nande_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan). 



The shadows of the afternoon make the Pope’s hall darker than it really is. You remain seated and look at the large white door that always is closed, unless you say otherwise. The heat is unbearable and it’s still early for one of your customary baths, so you decide to wait a little bit longer and lay your head on your right arm.

On the floor, the changing shadows show the slow pass of time.  All you want is to be alone, give yourself the luxury of doing nothing for once in more than five years. You wish not to think about anything for only a few minutes.

A noise pulls you out of your trance, someone has entered. Somebody has dared to disturb the Pope. You smirk, a small punishment never bored you.

You look for the intruder, but a voice sounds before you can find them.

Recognition hits you.  

You tighten your jaw and your back goes rigid. You are barely conscious of your own actions. He begins to laugh, hasn’t missed a detail of your reaction.

“That tunic looks so big on you.”

You do not answer.

“I see. You are going to do what you have done your entire life. As always, you are going to ignore me when I say something you don’t like. That’s the reason you decide to get rid of me. It was because I was the only one who knew who you really were, and what is worst, I was the only one who said it,” he makes a pause. “I being evil, it was just an excuse, a fairy tale that made you feel better, innit?”

He doesn’t exist.

“You are ridiculous. You aren’t even going to look at me. Tell me, brother, are you afraid?”

“You don’t exist,” you say without seeing him.

“Oh, but I do exist! I exist as much as you believe in me,” you feel his breath on your neck. “And you truly believe in me,” he laughs, leaks a hand into the tunic and feels your hard dick.


End file.
